Trade Empires Hot Keys
TRADE EMPIRES: KEYBOARD SHORT-CUTS Esc Same as Game button (bring up main setup screen) q Quick save arrow keys scroll the map scroll load/save game lists HOT KEY LIST STARTING SCREENS Esc Cancel or go back arrow keys Scroll up or down save/load lists GAMEPLAY Esc Go to starting screen (save, load, new, quit) q Quicksave space bar Pause or unpause m Merchants r Trade Routes c Construction a Advances Tab Toggle selected panel hide/show + (num pad) Faster game speed - (num pad) Slower game speed * (num pad) Back to starting speed 3 show Episode map 2 show Region map 1 show Terrain map Shift-M Show/hide merchant names on map Shift-S Show/hide market names on map Ctrl-click on map Center screen on that spot Arrow keys Scroll the map Ctrl-# Switch regions (# represents a number from 1 to the number of regions in the episode) Ctrl-Alt-s take a screenshot, save it as a targa (.tga) file Enter key return from episode map to current region ROUTE PANEL Shift-select guard Fills in that guard at all stops Shft-slct Transporter Fills in that transporter at all legal stops INTERFACE Everywhere: # Click the event icons to make them disappear. Shift-click on one of them kills them all. # Escape key brings up the main setup screen (and also pauses the game) Market detail window: 1. Click a commodity row in the market detail to see the seller or buyer’s queue appear at the bottom of the detail window. Both buildings and merchants can appear in those lists. A merchant waiting to buy two units of millet will appear twice in the buyer’s queue for millet. Route Panel: # The Shift-click to upgrade all transporters and guards with one click is quite handy. # Click the market name button at the top of the mini-market details area at the bottom of the route panel to center the terrain map on that market. Merchant panel: # When a merchant is selected, his action and route become buttons. Click the action button (en route to… trading at…) to center the map on the market he is going to or is currently in. Click the route button to open the route panel with that route selected and ready to be edited. # When the orders page for a single merchant is shown, when you click the route panel button, the route panel will come up with that merchant’s route shown and ready for editing. # On the Order page of the merchants panel (the page you see when you click the Orders button), there is a "Drop Unit" button. You can select individual units that the merchant is carrying or trying to sell and tell the merchant to abandon them. # The small button next to each merchant’s money readout is a kind of trip-odometer: it zeros the readout for that merchant. It has no effect on your money, it’s just a handy tool for starting to track a merchant’s profitability from any point in the game. Region map: # Detail windows can be brought up from the region map by right clicking. For example, right-click a market on the region map to see its detail window, or right-click a signpost on the region map to bring up the signpost detail (which has the region switching button). # Click the minimize button in the Production color key (the one at the top right) to hide or show all the color keys. # Click the button / heading in each color key to toggle on and off the colors for that category of building. TE Keys